4tmufandomcom-20200215-history
WGY Television
WGY was one of the first television stations to ever go on the air, operated by the company General Electric, out of Schenectady New York, it's call sign is actually W2XB, but everyone who watches the station calls it WGY TV in reference to the radio station that came before it. In WGY, W is for wireless, G for General Electric, and Y is the last letter in Schenectady, the city where the radio station was based from. Unlike its real world equivelent which didn't start actually broadcasting proper television until 1939 this station has been in active broadcasting since shortly after its creation being the only active television station currently broadcasting. This television station broadcasts shows 7AM to 10PM Monday through Saturday, and has been given permission to air entire movies over the television. Its shows are mostly low budget affairs all filmed on the same set, except for the movies they're occasionally allowed to broadcast. Despite the high barrier for entry to actually view its programing, the station has seen a great deal of popularity throughout its broadcast range, with the wealthy of New York. Shows range from news programs discussing the weather and current events to programs that teach viewers the joys of cooking, live comedy routines and even a few full length films on rare occasion. All programs are simultaneously broadcast on radio, for television receivers which lack sound. Popular shows The Queen's Messenger A full television serial based off of the first ever broadcast drama. It's a series of small blood and thunder plays with guns, daggers, and poison. The writing is sub-par at best, the acting forgettable and every episode uses the same pool of actors playing different characters, with only a few new faces occasionally brought in from the Gotham, and Metropolis theater scene. New Episodes are released every Monday at 5pm, with reruns throughout the week. Beware the Gray Ghost Based off of a series of serialized shorts once played before theatrical films, which were in part based off of a pulp novel series, this show stars Simon Trent as masked Mystery-man The Gray Ghost. Every episode he fights a new threat to his unnamed city, and in the end good always triumphs over evil, except when it's a cliffhanger in order to advertise the next episode. The acting is much higher quality then The Queens Messenger but the plots, and script are often almost comedic in how unrealistic they are. However many children and even adults love it, to the point where the television show has found itself limited screenings back in theaters across the united states. There are even a number of toys, and a radio drama also staring Simon Trent. New Episodes are released every Friday, and Saturday at 5pm, with reruns throughout the week. Every episode is a two-parter with the first part of episodes airing on Saturdays, and the second on the following Friday. Ferdinand Presents: The Joys Of Cooking A show aimed at teaching viewers the proper methods to cook easy to make meals from the comfort of their own home staring Greek professional chef Ferdinand. The show is educational in nature only ever showing the food on the table, and Ferdinand's hands. Yet in spite of these shortcomings he makes up for the lack of personal appearance on camera with fancy knife-work, and gesticulation to get his point across. The show is highly popular with radio broadcasts still managing to capture the public with his smooth tones, and expressive voice. No one outside of the production staff even know his last name and he's refused completely to conduct any interviews. Making him a figure of speculation and mystery, The Gotham Globe has claimed on several occasions to have captured photographic evidence of the man leaving the studio, but every time the photos are overly blurry, and he has a bag over his head. New Episodes are shown every day at noon. Your World Today Starring news reporter Telman Davies, Your world Today is a twice daily news report detailing the latest news and information for its television viewers. Though still mainly intended for radio Telman dominates the screen with an entrancing aura about him that leaves viewers tuning in daily. A small cast of cohorts assist him in covering various aspects of the news in their two hour broadcasts at 7AM, and 8PM. The set for this show is the exact same as the one for Ferdinand Presents: The Joys Of Cooking, except with a tablecloth over the cutting board, the camera raised, and a raised chair for the presenter to set at. The Adventures of Captain America Meant to capitalize on the success of their hit show Beware The Grey Ghost this television series stars William Burnside as the titular Captain America, and the young Jack Monroe as his boy sidekick Bucky. Together they go on fantastical adventures fighting against the evil Central Powers, and their army of villainous super soldiers. The fight choreography is terrible, all the costumes are leftovers from old movies, including the Captain America and Bucky costumes left over from actual wartime propaganda, the sets are all reused from the much better funded Beware The Gray Ghost, and the acting is fairly middle of the road. Still the people like it enough that it's been able to make its money back in advertising and even see a theatrical movie staring the actors from the show. New episodes air Tuesdays at 5. After These Messages A full two hour block of commercials for various new products. Time is usually rented out during this block by various entrepreneurs to spread the word on their fantastical new products to those wealthy enough to afford them. Usually cutting edge technological advancements as well as automobiles and jewelry are shown, and a number can be called to place an order for the products shown. Showtimes vary, as this series is mostly used as a way to fill time when there's no other programing to show.